


1. Draco

by SaraWeasley101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Hogwarts Secret Rooms, Hufflepuff barmaid, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Slytherin arent bad, Smut Under Influence, Table Sex, no ships are bashed in this, subtext ginny/harry, subtext harry/draco, subtext zabini/goyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: ''-What are they, exactly? asked Ginny, intrigued.-They act as a random potion, explained Blaise. You drink one, and you have arbitrary effects. They usually last for about three hours, unless you drink more than one. It’s not usually dangerous, and it’s very fun.-Usually?-Does that scare you?-Please. Let's do it.''_______________________During their date, Zabini buys Ginny a firecracker. Malfoy probably owes him a huge thank you gift.





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a 9 part fic I never finished. It was supposed to be a smutty character study of Ginny Weasley and her relationships with 9 different people. The first chapter is done and can be read as standalone, so here you go. 
> 
> *However, if multishipping (shipping Ginny or Draco with others than each other) is not your thing, maybe you should refrain from reading because numerous ships are either depicted or implied. (all in the tags)

Ginny was sprinting down the hallway at Hogwarts, late for her divination class, when she smacked her head against a wall. She fell down and dropped her books all over the floor. Her wand rolled away from her and hit a nearby statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Struggling to get up, she lifted her eyes and realized that it wasn’t a wall she bumped into, but Blaise Zabini. The tall and muscular Slytherin was holding his hand out the help her get back on her feet. She took it and thanked him for his help. He responded with a dashing smile. It wasn’t the first time she ran into him. Actually, they weirdly kept meeting this way. She chuckled after mentioning it to him. He put his hands in his robes pockets before asking her:

‘’- Listen, Ginny, two girls found a secret room on the third floor, and we are kind of throwing a party in there later tonight. I was wondering if you would consider attending with me.

-Like a date?

\- Sure, you’re hot and it would piss Draco off. It’s a win-win situation.

She scoffed at the mention of the name.

\- Why would Draco be pissed off?

\- Because you’re a Gryff. and a Weasley. You’re the last person on Earth he would like to see at his party. Well, maybe not the last...

-Wow, that’s not offensive at all.

\- Hey, I don’t mind all those things. I think you’re awesome at Quidditch and super cute. I’m just saying it would ruin his night, and it’s very entertaining when he’s mad.

\- Fine. Meet me in front of the Gryffindor tower at nine. I’m late for Divination.

\- Can’t wait.’’

He winked at her and left. Ginny picked up her stuff from the floor and ran up the stairs to Trelawney’s classroom. The course was long and boring. She already knew everything there was to know about tea leaves reading. Younger, she used to watch her mother and some neighbor read each other’s cups. Some days, Rowena Lichenbay, one of Molly’s friends, even read hers.

It was already six o’clock when she reached the tower. She planned on starting her paper for Magical Care History but decided against it. She went back to her room and wrote for a while. She’d never told anyone about it, but Ginny wrote a lot. She loved what it brought her. She was always more serene after writing her thoughts down on paper. She would become a reporter someday. She believed that she enjoyed writing at least as much as Hermione enjoyed reading. Yet, she worried Fred and George would make fun of her. They were more the active type of fellows.

Anyway, when she put her feather down, it was already 8:30. She opened her wardrobe and put on a short green dress, dark stockings and small black boots. She put her hair in a messy bun and applied light makeup. She wasn’t much for accessories or full face makeup. She preferred spending her time out and about, doing things, rather than get ready for them.

She left the crimson common room to a handsome Blaise. He smiled at her and took her arm like a real gentleman. They shared glances instead of words as they were walking towards the third floor. Somewhere inside Ginny’s mind, there was a voice similar to Hermione’s that was discouraging her to follow the Slytherin. She shoved it away and kept walking. They arrived at a door a few minutes later. There was no sound of partying coming from the wall.

‘’-Silencing charm. Zabini said, after looking at the redhead’s inquiring expression.

-Right.’’

He knocked five times and the door opened to an empty and dark hallway. Ginny went first. About 15 feet later, there was a large burgundy curtain.

‘’-Let me. ‘’ The young wizard said, pushing the fabric out of her way.

The room was vast and dim. A few candles suspended in the air were lighting the place, much like in the Great Hall. A bar was in the far right, tables were scattered, and numerous doors were on the walls. She wondered what was behind them, but something else caught her eyes, a very blonde head in a booth a few feets from her. Blaise dragged her to the bar. A very enthusiastic Hufflepuff was having fun coming up with new drinks, so she didn’t spot them until he coughed to have her attention. The barmaid turned her head so fast, she dropped a bottle of a yellowish liquid.

‘’-Hi. eh, sorry about that.

-No worries, Ginny replied.

-We would like, uhm… , Blaise turned his head towards Malfoy’s table and counted four people. Six firecrackers shots.

-Sure, coming right up.’’

She brought her wand out and cleaned her mess in one short movement. She then proceeded to put six shot glasses on a plate. She poured a swirl of a red and orange liquid from an opaque container. Ginny was admiring the perfection of the spiral in the shot when the drink maker flicked her wand again and whispered ''Incendio''. They were an art piece. Blaise took the plate and joined his friends at their table. Ginny thanked the Hufflepuff and followed him.

Her date sat next to Goyle, and Ginny scootched in the booth. Malfoy was taking most of the room, with Parkinson and Greengrass on his sides. He eyed the intruder for a couple seconds, before returning to his make out session with Astoria.

‘’-Where’s Crabbe? asked Zabini to Goyle.

-He left with a brunette a while ago.

-Obviously. Goyle, you know Ginny?

-Sure. The prettiest Weasley. Even though the twins aren’t bad either.’’

Ginny would’ve found this statement rather funny if she was listening. The sounds the trio made in front of her were disturbing. She had trouble staying focused. Blaise spoke again, dragging her out of her trance.

‘’-I brought firecrackers.

-Great, replied Goyle with excitement in his voice.

-What are they, exactly? asked Ginny, intrigued.

-They act as a random potion, explained Blaise. You drink one, and you have arbitrary effects. They usually last for about three hours, unless you drink more than one. It’s not usually dangerous, and it’s very fun.

-Usually?

-Does that scare you?

-Please. Let's do it.

The six of them took a shot in their hands. Ginny looked at Malfoy, and he stared right back. She didn’t even hesitate to bring the fire to her mouth and drank it in one sip. She immediately felt warm, and a weird ball of energy formed itself at the pit of her stomach. She jumped in surprise when Parkinson pushed Malfoy and Greengrass out of her way. She ran away, her hand on her mouth. Malfoy chuckled and added:

-Poor thing. She got the hangover effect. We won’t see much of her tonight.

Ginny giggled. Yes. Giggled. At something, not funny at all, that Malfoy said. Thankfully, Goyle took the attention off this awkward reaction.

-I’m a woman!

-Yes, and a very attractive one. Said Zabini with less sarcasm that he probably intended to put in his remark.

-I’ve had that one once too, claimed Astoria. It wasn’t much fun.

-Does it take a while to kick in? asked the only Gryffindor at the table.

-Depends on the person. For instance, I began seeing you in black and white since… about twenty seconds. So it took a minute. Pansy, it was on the spot. I’m guessing Malfoy’s & Tori’s haven’t kicked in yet. Do you feel anything?

Ginny’s eyes lingered on Malfoy’s lips. She felt her cheeks turn red. She hated when that happened. It’s usually only when Harry Potter was near. The ball of energy was still there, but she wouldn’t admit it.

-I don’t feel anything.

-Then soon. Mine sucked, I’m going to have another. Anyone?

-I’d like another, said Goyle.

-What about you, Tori?

But Greengrass was passed out on the table. Blaise chuckled.

-We weren’t very lucky tonight. Ginny?

-Huh, no. I’m ok. Where are the washrooms?

-Second door to your left.

-Thanks.’’

She was lucky, there was no waiting line. The room was spacious. It wasn’t a like a public washroom, because there were a bath and a shower, with storage shelves and cabinets. The mirror reflected a slightly abnormal Ginny, but she couldn’t pinpoint what was so different about her. Maybe her lips were more pinkish than usual. Did her boobs look bigger? It didn’t take long to realize when the potion began to work. Everything she touched was amplified. She felt every molecule of her dress pressing against her skin. The little hair on her neck was tickling her. Unknowingly, she was running her hand up and down her thigh, letting heavy sighs of pleasure escape her mouth. She didn’t notice that somebody was watching her until she saw his reflection next to hers in the mirror. The movement of her hand stopped immediately.

‘’-Oh, please, don’t stop on my account. 

-What are you doing here, Malfoy?’’ her voice could be compared to a viper. She was speaking to his image through the mirror.

-The firecracker… Urgh…

-What’s the matter, Snake? Lost your words?

Ginny was suddenly very confident. She wanted to torture him, make him beg for mercy. She enjoyed seeing him struggle with his words in front of her. She felt powerful, and it was more pleasurable than anything she’s ever felt.

-They aren’t arbitrary. Most people think so, but they’re wrong. They only amplify a thought, a feeling, or a situation. They can’t come up with new things. Blaise is colorblind. Parkinson had more to drink than all of us and Astoria, well, … didn’t get much sleep last night. If you know what I mean.

-Why are you tell-

-Because you’ve put me in an unfortunate situation. And I would like you to rectify it.

She was still focused on the mirror when he got so close to her, she could feel his heat and his breaths on her neck. She couldn’t keep the moan inside. As soon as Draco heard the sexy sound, he grabbed her hips with his both hands, bringing his hardened ‘’situation’’, as he called it, to Ginny’s back, which brought a surprised scream to her lips.

He dug his face into her neck, nudging at every, any, piece of skin he could reach. She obliged, leaning her head against his chest. His hands were moving fast and precisely, feeling all the right places in the right angles. Ginny wasn’t sure she could bear it this long because his hands felt like heaven on her body as if there were many. The firecracker’s effect was blissful, driving her to ecstasy faster than ever. Draco growled as he was biting her earlobe, his fingers digging into her thigh. He was grinding her forcefully against the counter. While he retracted his mouth from her neck, she got a glimpse of his eyes, and she saw fire. 

The warm and powerful feeling of his hand was on her back was making her moan. He slammed her forward, her upper body now laid completely on the counter. He lifted her dress and ripped her tights, letting out an angry sound somehow filled with lust. The large mirror allowed the redhead to see them both in the heat of the moment. She saw her own eyes and saw fire, too. She thought, right at this moment, they are the same. 

Draco’s pants were down in a matter of seconds. She moved her legs apart to give him better access. She wanted to feel everything he was, and she wanted it now. It was pure desire, animal instinct. 

-Pl-please… , she muttered. Draco, fuck me.

He replied by sliding his cock inside of her. She screamed with pleasure, and he would have laughed at her if he wasn’t busy trying to get her name out of the back of his throat. They were both still until Ginny used her arms to push up her upper body. Both her hands were flat on the counter, and she pushed back on his hips, begging him to start moving. He squeezed her breast with his left hand, and she answered with a whimper. He grabbed her pale body with his free arm and began thrusting. He was loud, and so was she, but they didn’t care, nor thought about caring. They were feeling dopey, all rational thoughts were pushed far, far into their minds.

When his pace fastened, she instinctively pushed him off and turned around for the first time since she saw his reflection. Draco was confused, but not for long because she got on her knees and took all of him in her mouth. A sound escaped his throat, and she moved her hands and head in harmony.

-Fuck, Ginny. That’s awesome. Keep going.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post the beginning of chapter two (2. Snape, tw; underage, teacher/student.) which picks up the morning after this.  
> thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
